


spilled secrets

by winrina



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Winter, aespa, karina - Freeform, lilangsty, mentionofdeath, tw, winrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winrina/pseuds/winrina
Summary: the handicapped bathroom stall was special to minjeong and jimin weirdly enough and it all started with a spill on a shirt.
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	spilled secrets

**Author's Note:**

> tw: mention of death

"Aah!"

Minjeong's eyes widened as she covered her mouth. Her first day at her new high school and she already fucked up badly.

She wasn't watching where she was going which ended up her crashing into a girl, making her spill her drink all over the innocent girl's shirt.

"Oh my god! I'm so so sorry!" Minjeong exclaimed as embarrassment washed over her.

The girl met her eyes and Minjeong felt even more terrible because she could see tears forming. The girl didn't reply as she ran away. Minjeong silently cursed as she bolted and followed the girl to wherever she went. She needed to apologize badly.

She saw the girl enter the bathroom but before Minjeong could even enter, she took a deep breath and braced herself for whatever's going to happen in there.

She opened the door to see an empty bathroom. Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought she saw the girl enter here. Where could she be?

The question was answered when she heard sniffling coming from the handicapped stall.

_Fuck. Now, she's crying_ , Minjeong thought as she fidgeted.

She slowly walked over to the stall door and knocked on it softly twice.

"H-Hi..." She stuttered, "It's, uh, the girl who spilled the drink on you. Can you open, please?"

She bit her lip at the silence that the girl gave to her. She let out a sigh as she stepped back. She figured the girl was angry at her. I mean, she had every right to be.

With an intention of walking out, Minjeong froze as she heard the stall door unlocking. She turned around and saw the head of the girl pop out.

"You can come in if you want," She said in a soft voice. A soft cute voice.

Minjeong awkwardly walked over to the stall and entered it. She looked back at the girl who locked the door and put the toilet seat down before sitting on it. Minjeong decided to just sit on the floor.

She stared at the large stain on the girl's shirt and she felt horrible all over again. It was an abnormally large stain on the center of her shirt. And it was caused by her.

"God, I-I am so so sorry about the spill," Minjeong stammered, "I feel absolutely horrible about it and I can buy you a new shirt, if you want, it's only fair becau-"

"It's fine," The girl cut off her ramble. Minjeong shut up quickly and looked up at the girl.

"It was an accident, you didn't intend to spill your drink," The girl shrugged as she wiped away the last of her tears, "Accidents happen, it's fine."

"B-But... I still feel bad," Minjeong mumbled, "It's my first day here and I already fucked up. I should've paid attention and not walk while texting..."

The girl chuckled and it was probably the prettiest sound Minjeong's ever heard.

"You're really cute," The girl said, "As I said, it was an accident and it happens. Don't beat yourself up about it."

"Plus, I have an extra shirt in my backpack here," She pointed to her backpack, "You don't have to be sorry."

Minjeong nodded as she hugged her knees. The girl tilted her head and a small smile crept on her lips.

"I'm Jimin, by the way," She added, "Yoo Jimin."

Minjeong awkwardly smiled, "I'm Minjeong. Kim Minjeong."

"Minjeong," Jimin repeated, "Pretty."

Minjeong shyly looked down as the tips of her ears turned a bright red hue that wasn't unnoticed by Jimin.

"Give me your phone."

Minjeong looked up with furrowed eyebrows, "Huh?"

"Give me your phone," Jimin repeated, "Please?"

Bewildered, Minjeong took out her phone and hesitantly gave it to Jimin, not having any idea why she needed her phone. Jimin just smiled and took her phone gladly. Seeing Jimin smile this close up made Minjeong think she was probably the prettiest girl in the world.

"May I ask why you want my phone?" Minjeong asked.

"I'm giving you my number," Was all Jimin said before taking a selfie on Minjeong's phone.

"I made myself a contact," She then handed Minjeong her phone back, "Give me a call or a text soon. You seem cool."

"I..."

"Listen, lunch is almost over and I need to go to the locker room to get changed before next period starts," Jimin stood up and wore her backpack, "It was nice talking and properly meeting you, Minjeong-ah. Don't feel sorry about the stain, okay?"

Minjeong nodded slowly causing Jimin to smile. She extended her hand,

"Good. And by the way, welcome to our school. I'll hopefully see you around."

—

The two have gotten close quickly. They texted every day and every night. They don't see each other much on school days because they don't have a class together but if they do want to meet, they'd meet up in the handicapped stall.

This was one of those days.

Minjeong was in chemistry and she was bored out of her mind. The teacher couldn't stop rambling on about this boring lesson and Minjeong was on the verge of falling asleep on her desk.

An idea then popped up in her head. She took out of her phone secretly to text Jimin.

**Minjeong**

_hey_

_can u meet me in the stall rn?_

A minute later, she got a reply.

**Jiminie**

_of course lol_

_omw :)_

Minjeong smiled at the reply as she raised her hand, asking permission to leave. Once the teacher said she could, she bolted out and sped walked to the bathroom.

She entered the bathroom and opened the half-opened handicapped stall to find Jimin already there, sitting on the toilet with the seat down and scrolling through her phone.

"Hi," Minjeong panted, "You came here quick."

"My class is right across the hall," Jimin chuckled as she turned off her phone.

"Oh," Was all Minjeong said before closing and locking the door and sitting on the fl _oor._

"So, why did you wanna meet up?" Jimin asked.

"I have chemistry right now," Minjeong sighed.

Jimin winced and Minjeong rolled her eyes, "I know. Anyways, we're learning something so stupid and I was honestly about to fall asleep. I needed to get the hell out of there."

"Fair enough," Jimin snorted, "I was so bored in class, too. It's like my teacher doesn't know how to shut her mouth, I swear."

Minjeong giggled which made Jimin smile. The two started talking about random stuff like what happened in the most recent k-drama they've been watching or the food served in the cafeteria that day.

Minjeong's grown to really like Jimin. She liked that she radiate's a cool aura but has a goofy side to her that only Minjeong sees.

She's grateful that she found someone that she trusts so much at her new school. Jimin's made her feel so comfortable in the new environment and it makes Minjeong feel warm inside.

It's like they're a perfect match.

_—_

**Minjeong**

_i'm so bored lol_

_i can't seem to do my hw_

_prob gonna like do it last minute_

**Minjeong**

_okay no i just figured out it counts sm_

_ill do it in a sec ugh_

**Minjeong**

_hbu? is ur hw load a lot?_

**Minjeong**

_jimin?_

**Minjeong**

_sorry if im bothering u ill text u later_

_—_

**Minjeong**

_hey_

_uh u werent here today_

_so i left your books and missing work in front of ur house_

**Minjeong**

_if thats okay with you_

**Minjeong**

_hope u can come back tmrw :)_

_—_

**Minjeong**

_hey are u okay?_

_you havent attended school for three days in a row_

**Minjeong**

_its sort of worrying me..._

**Minjeong**

_jimin at least give me an answer_

**Minjeong**

_please u cant ignore me forever_

**Minjeong**

_fine_

_i'll leave u alone._

_—_

A week.

Jimin hasn't shown up in school for a week and it's worrying Minjeong because she also hasn't been responding to any of her messages.

She didn't know what was up or what could've happened. Jimin showed no signs of it. She was being herself one day and completely ghosted Minjeong and the rest of the world the next. It was strange.

When chemistry rolled around that day, Minjeong mentally groaned at the mention of another boring lesson. She almost grabbed her phone out to text Jimin to meet up with her in the handicapped stall _but there was no use._

Even if she was there that day, she wouldn't have responded to her text.

She politely asked to go the bathroom and when she got permission she walked out of there and was on her way to the bathroom, not in a rush or anything.

Once she got into the bathroom, she halted at sight of the handicapped stall being used. She sighed and was about to enter the slim one right next to it but, the shoes of the girl that was in the handicapped stall caught her eye.

She recognized those shoes. It was white slip on vans.

How did she recognize those vans, you may ask? Anyone could've been wearing them.

It was a particular stain that caught her eye. She knows because it was the same stain that Jimin had on her shoes because of the spilled drink incident that happened in the first place.

**Flashback**

_Minjeong and Jimin were occupying the handicapped stall, as usual, and Jimin had to show Minjeong a funny video she found on Twitter._

_Minjeong bursted out into laughter on how funny it was. Jimin had to slap her hand over her mouth so they wouldn't get caught but that only made them laugh harder._

_"Oh god," Minjeong sighed when the laughter died down, "Please send that to me."_

_"Will do," Jimin chuckled._

_Minjeong glanced down on the shoes Jimin was wearing. She frowned at the sight of her white vans being stained because of the whole drink incident that happened almost a month ago._

_"Jimin..."_

_Jimin hummed, her focus still on sending Minjeong the video._

_"Your shoes."_

_Jimin looked down and furrowed her eyebrows, not really getting what Minjeong was trying to say._

_"What about them?" She asked._

_"They're still stained with the drink I spilled on you," She then met with Jimin's eyes, "Aren't you going to wash them? I mean they're white, Jimin."_

_Jimin only shrugged, "Oh well, I'll keep the stain. It'll remind me of how I met you in the first place."_

_Minjeong looked down as she laughed softly, nudging Jimin slightly since they were both sitting on top of the toilet._

_"You're such a dork."_

_Jimin winked at her before going back to finding the video to send to Minjeong._

**End of Flashback**

Minjeong took in a deep breath and closed her eyes before standing in front of the stall door. She fisted her hand and knocked on the door softly twice.

"Jimin," She said softly, "Open up."

She released the deep breath and leaned her forehead against the door.

"Please."

She backed up quickly hearing the door unlocking. She gasped softly as she saw what was behind the door.

It was Jimin but it also wasn't Jimin. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was barefaced. She was wearing the baggiest sweatshirt and sweatpants paired with the stained white vans.

Not to mention, she had a cigarette in between her fingers in one hand.

"J-Jimin, you-"

"Just... come in," She said softly.

Minjeong looked down as she slowly walked into the stall, Jimin trailing behind. She sat down on the floor as she watched Jimin sit on the toilet, per usual, smoking.

"Jimin, you can't be doing that," Minjeong sighed. She breathed out smoke before answering.

"Doing what?"

Minjeong rolled her eyes, "Smoking. We're in a public place and I just don't wanna have any of that smoke near me."

Jimin groaned, "Fine."

She dropped the cigarette into the toilet before flushing and putting the seat back down. Now, it was just awkward. No one dared to say anything for a few minutes but then, Jimin decided to speak.

"I know you're probably pissed at me," She began. Minjeong looked up and met with her eyes.

"No," She shook her head, "I'm just confused."

"I owe you an explanation."

Minjeong nodded, "Yeah. You do."

Jimin sighed and looked down to give herself time before she explained and Minjeong waited patiently. But instead, Jimin started crying, which caught Minjeong off guard. She widened her eyes as she quickly squatted in front of Jimin, wiping her tears away with the pads of her thumbs.

"I- M-My-"

"Shush," Minjeong hushed quietly, "Focus on breathing first."

"I-I can't," Jimin sobbed, harder now.

"Yes, you can," Minjeong reassured, "Breathe with me, Jimin. Breathe in..."

Jimin tried to breathe in but was struggling hard. Minjeong cupped her cheeks to make her meet her eyes.

"Breathe. Come on, Jimin, I'm here. Please..."

Jimin nodded as she followed Minjeong's lead, breathing in and out slowly. They did it a couple times before Jimin finally calmed down.

"I-I'm sorry..." Jimin apologized, sniffling.

Minjeong smiled, "It's okay. Are you okay with explaining?"

Jimin nodded, "Basically... m-my mom... she's gone."

Minjeong furrowed her eyebrows, "Gone? What do you mean?"

Jimin began to cry again but not as hard as she did before.

"She died, Minjeongie... she, she left me."

Minjeong's heart dropped when she heard those words come out of Jimin's mouth. She could feel the emotion when she heard her say that. She's hurting. Jimin's hurting.

Minjeong stood on her knees as she engulfed Jimin into a much needed hug. Jimin began to sob into the crook of Minjeong's neck. The sobs got harder again and Minjeong shut her eyes at the pain in Jimin's voice. She rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I-I'm so sorry, Jimin..." Minjeong said, "I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't," Jimin murmured, "Because I fucking ghosted you for a week. I couldn't deal with those stupid "condolences" or whatever so I turned off my phone."

She released from the hug to look at Minjeong. The latter giggled softly at the sight of Jimin's cry face, red a puffy with tear stains on her cheeks. It was an adorable sight.

"I'm sorry, I didn't respond to you," Jimin apologized softly.

Minjeong tilted her head and shrugged, "No need to be sorry. You were suffering, I understand, really."

Jimin smiled for the first time in a while, it made Minjeong's heart warm.

"T-Thank you, Minjeongie... for not leaving me."

Minjeong was about to cry right then and there but she held it together. She cupped Jimin's cheek and wiped away the last of her tears.

"I'd never leave you," Minjeong replied, cringing deep deep down for how sappy that sounded, "I'll always be here, Jimin-ah."

Jimin nodded as she smiled once again. That's when they noticed the position they were in. Minjeong cupping Jimin's cheek while the latter had her arms wrapped around Minjeong. They decided to just fuck it and lean in since the universe was probably screaming for them to.

It wasn't all fireworks and explosions like how the movies said first kisses were. It just felt right.

A couple seconds later, Jimin released the kiss by laughing as their circumstance hit her.

"What?" Minjeong asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm sorry it's just," She paused to laugh some more, "Our setting just hit me."

Minjeong looked around as it hit her, too, and she also bursted out into laughter.

"Oh my god, I can't believe we just kissed in a handicapped stall during class," Minjeong muttered.

Jimin laughed some more, "Speaking of class, we should head back. We've been out for a while and our teachers are probably wondering where we are."

"Good idea."

They stood up and exited the stall. Minjeong turned around to face Jimin, smiling at her as the latter did the same. Even with a bare face that just suffered through hard sobs, Jimin was still the prettiest in the world.

"Are you okay now?" Minjeong asked.

"Oh, definitely," Jimin nodded with a grin, "Very very okay now."

Minjeong looked down to laugh, "I can't believe that stupid handicapped stall behind you has been through so much for the two of us."

"Weird, right?" Jimin chuckled. Minjeong nodded with an assuring smile.

"Very. But, I wouldn't have it either way."

**Author's Note:**

> eek idk if i like this oneshot LOL


End file.
